Got to Be Real
by ShiningStar84
Summary: A shining star crosses Michelle's way on her birthday and she feels utterly stupid for asking to me Harry Potter. Guess who shows up at her door step next moring? Yeah that's right. Birthday fic for Michelle.
1. Default Chapter

Got to Be Real, By ShiningStar84.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter series, the characters or anything that you might recognize as a belonging part to the book. I also make no money of it only try to entertain people.  
  
A/N.: This story is 100% dedicated to Michelle my online friend. This story was written for your birthday, and later on you'll see why. I deeply hope you enjoy it. It was really hard to write it down all in one week, I seemed like a computer freak, lol. I really hope you like it. Kisses, kisses from your best friend online(yeah I'm conceited) wishing you all the best in you 13th year of life.getting old huh? What about me? Jee..don't even think about it.  
  
P.S.: Would you mind to live in a house instead of a apartment for a few pages?  
  
A/N2: The others who read this will probably and most likely not understand a thing, so I will try my best to explain. Michelle and I met at the Harry Potter message boards and became friends, a week ago she told me today would be her birthday, and as she was always a good friend and faithful reader to my fanfic I put my efforts on writing a ff for her. So Michelle you know who it is. In our dialogues I added things we both know what it means but you may not. She is always telling me to post more fic and I'm always complaining I'm fat and she says I'm not and we argue. By the way I'm Martha and Melwen.  
  
Thoughts between: ** Dialogues between: ""  
  
GOT TO BE REAL  
"Oh thank you so much mom! I wanted that so much!" She hugged her mother.  
  
"You deserve it honey, and it's your birthday today. Come on, let's go to the yard, your dad already took the cake there."  
  
"Ok." The red haired girl said taking her mother by the hand and leading her outside.  
  
"Ah finally here! How was dinner with your friends?" He asked.  
  
"It was great. We had so much fun, and I got so many presents." She said grinning.  
  
"On good, Michelle. Look! it's a Shining star! Make a wish!" Her mother said.  
  
*I Wish I.I wish I would meet Harry Potter, Hogwarts and the whole Wizardry world..*  
  
"Ugh." * Why did I wish that! Could have asked the usual, go well in all classes and make friends. * Michelle groaned in frustration.  
  
"What is it?" Jacqueline, her older sister asked.  
  
"I did the stupidest thing. I made a wish I totally know won't come true and wasted my chance."  
  
"It had to be you Michu." Natalie, her other sister said.  
  
"Shut up!" Michelle said in a controlled yell.  
  
"Stop you two. Michelle why don't you go upstairs now? Take the presents to your room take a shower and go to bed, tomorrow I'll make you a special lunch."  
  
"I'll make you a special lunch." Natalie imitated her mother while Michelle stick her tongue out and went back inside.  
  
Michelle walked back in the house, picked the two packages full of gifts she got from her friends and family and head upstairs to her room, trying to take of her high heels while it. It wasn't the first time she wore high heels, but this high sure was the first one, and Merlin did it hurt. * Stop thinking like if Merlin existed! I'm obsessed with this thing. * Michelle cursed herself.  
  
After practically throwing her stuff onto her bed she headed for the bathroom and took a long bath putting on her new pajama's after drying off. She put on her slippers and went back downstairs to find her mom.  
  
"Mom, where are you?" She yelled.  
  
"Kitchen!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, oh smelling good and everything." Her mother joked. "Did you dry your hair?"  
  
"Yeah.mom can I get online before I got to bed?" She pleaded. "It's my birthday..it's Saturday, no classes tomorrow.please."  
  
"Ok, ok, but don't sleep too late huh?"  
  
"Thanks!" Michelle gave her mother a chaste kiss and ran back up to her room(Yes in my story you get your own computerized room lol).  
  
"The darn girl didn't post anymore!" She said as her friend Martha didn't write anymore fanfic.  
  
Computer Screen:  
  
Michu: Why didn't you post?!  
  
Melwen: I'm lazy. Hey isn't today your birthday?  
  
Michu: Yeah but don't change the subject, even because you promised to send me a chapter as a gift!  
  
Melwen: I didn't promise! And congratulations! Did you get nice gifts?  
  
Michu: Yeah! Lot's of cool clothes, a gold made necklace, a cell phone from my mom, lot's of coolies(if that's a word).  
  
Melwen: Lol. I keep my distance from cell phones. But that's really cool, my birthday is coming too!  
  
Michu: YAY!  
  
Melwen: We are a certainly not normal couple of friends. Dude.  
  
Michu: Don't start the dude thing! By the way. You have no idea what I did.  
  
Melwen: What?  
  
Melwen: WHAT???  
  
Michu: I shooting star crossed my way on my birthday and I, the stupid thing asked to meet Harry Potter! Don't you feel like banging my head onto the wall?  
  
Melwen: lmao! Calm down! And you shouldn't tell what you wish for or it won't come true.  
  
Michu: Oh really? Damn! Just lost my chance to meet Harry Potter(notice sarcasm)  
  
Melwen: lol lol lol. It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.sorry.got carried away  
  
Michu: You are carried away. Lol  
  
Melwen: But don't worry, you'll meet Harry. I've got connections. He'll be at your door step tomorrow. ; )  
  
Michu: Lol. I'm really sleepy from going out with my friends, but I'll tell you all about it tomorrow k?  
  
Melwen: Sure! Buh bye!  
  
Michu: Bye!  
  
Real life screen:  
  
"She's got connections." Michelle laughed before jumping to her now clean bed and immediately falling asleep.  
  
Next day Michelle woke up with the sound of what she called "The annoying little birds that have a nest near my window" when she was in a bad mood and the "Beautiful miracle of nature" when she was in a good one.  
  
She got up and washed her face, brushing her teeth and hair slowly.  
  
"Thirteen year old girl washing her faaaaaace!" She said happily as she went downstairs looking for her mother.  
  
"Man! It's half past eleven!" She said as she noticed there was no one in the house and found a note at the kitchen table. It read:  
Michi, Your father had to solve some things at work for us and took Natalie to Julia's. Jacque and I are going to the supermarket and having lunch at your grandma's later. If you wake up before midday(you did go to sleep late huh) and wish to come along call me and I'll pick you up, in case you don't wake or want to come send me a message on my cell and just heat up the pizza in the micro wave and at dinner I'll make sure you eat properly.  
  
Kisses to my thirteen year old daughter, Mom.  
  
Michelle quickly got her new cell phone and sent a text message to her mother saying she wanted to stay at home, she had seen her grandmother the day before so she didn't feel guilty about it and she just loved to stay at home all alone. Even though she did nothing wrong it made her feel with the power to do as she wished. She went to the living room and turned on the stereo, she placed in Jennifer Lopez CD and turned on the volume high enough for her to clearly listen from the kitchen while she "made" lunch.  
  
She picked a little tray from the shelf and placed her plate with pizza and soda in it and went to the living room to watch TV, but before she could sit down the door bell rang. She turned off the stereo and put the tray on the center table of the living room and went to the door. She looked who it was through the peephole but didn't recognize. It was green eyed boy with unruly black hair, wearing glasses and had a..scar in his forehead..  
  
"Who is this?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I have a delivery to Miss. Michelle Collins(no real names being mentioned). It's her birthday right?" Michelle breathed relieved, it wasn't some sort of freak, just a delivery boy.  
  
She quickly opened the door.  
  
"Hello. Are you Michelle?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said still a little shocked but she didn't know at what.  
  
"Well happy birthday, we only turn thirteen once." He said.  
  
"We only turn any age once." She said, she hated that line.  
  
"I know." He laughed. "But in the lack of something else to say, do as everybody else." He said smiling down at the girl and handing her the package.  
  
"Who is it from?" She asked.  
  
"Well from a whole group of people. Actually there are two presents. One is in the name of the Hogwarts crew and the other is from me, Harry Potter." He smiled warmly.  
  
Michelle just stared back at him before she started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What is it?" The boy frowned.  
  
"Ha..harr.Ok mom, Natalie, whoever did this, you got me." She said looking to her sides. "Harry Potter at my door step!" She said recalling Martha's words. "Did she.but how did she?"  
  
"How what?" The boy insisted.  
  
Michelle suddenly remembered the boy and got scared again. He could be a murderer!  
  
"Don't get scared, I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Like I'd believe that. You delivered the package right? Now please leave." She said starting to get worried at what the package would contain.  
  
"Normally people are thrilled to meet me, but that annoys me a lot.Why do you doubt I'm Harry Potter?"  
  
"First of all because he's the character of a book, second because, why would you..he..you come to MY house of all people, knowing it's my birthday..who did this?" She asked again looking to every direction.  
  
"Ah, yeah I heard that. They say Rita Skeeter has a very creative friend who wrote about me, about everything Rita told her." He answered.  
  
"You don't even look like Daniel!" She yelled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The boy who played you in the movies."  
  
"I got a movie too? Bloody brilliant! Ron would love to hear THAT! Does he show up too? I wonder how Snape looks like." He started babbling but then stopped himself. "About your other questions, Dumbledore informed me you made a wish to a shining star. In the wizardry world we always try to make people's wishes come true." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you the legend. You know it's not like they actually make your dream come true, but in ancient times shooting stars worked like.your radars now, they would show what people think when they passed. One day a great wizard fell in love, but his love would never notice him, and yet he still loved her and felt like making that woman the happiest one ever, so he sent his shining star pass by her house every night so he could find out her desires and make them truth. With time the tale spread and the Ministry of magic thought wise for the shining stars to only show up in determinate times or not so often at least." He explained and smiled at Michelle's amused expression.  
  
"I can call Ron, Hermione and the whole Gryffindor house here if you don't believe me. I'm not sure a teacher or even Dumbledore would be able to leave their duties to come here, but maybe Mrs. Figg.." Harry trailed of.  
  
"If you are Harry Potter, show me magic." She ordered amused with her own stupidity of talking to a stranger.  
  
Harry's green eyes found her brown ones with shock in them. "I can't use magic outside school!"  
  
"Well call you broom and fly! Use your invisibility cloak!"  
  
"How do you know about THAT? How did Skeeter find that out!!" He reddened in rage.  
  
Michelle just started at him.  
  
"Fine! I guess Dumbledore won't mind..accio" He called as a broom came flying to him from behind some bushes, which Michelle supposed it was where he hid his things before knocking, but soon her mind was blank in shock. Harry quickly hopped on the broom and put his invisibility cloak around him, so all Michelle would see was the broom flying alone. Luckily there was no one out on the streets to see it.  
  
"Ok ok! Get down! I believe you!" She said watching Harry's satisfied smile when he once more stood in front of her. * I can't believe this! *  
  
"Can we come in?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah.ok." She agreed. After all what use was there in denying it? If he was a murderer he could push her in anyway.  
  
"Nice house. Is your family nice to you?" Harry turned to face the girl seriously, with his eyes flashing.concern? Oh..the Dursleys. Suddenly it felt a hundred times nicer to have read the books and know all that.  
  
"Ah..yeah sure."  
  
"Oh, good. So, pack your things."  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I'm taking you to Hogwarts, it was part of your wish."  
  
"But I can't go Harry.man I'm calling you Harry and I can barely believe it myself! I can't go! My parents, they."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll leave them a letter and in fact Dumbledore contacted them this morning, they were quite shocked as well. He asked them to leave, we needed to see how long it would take you to believe me. They won't be back 'till we leave."  
  
"What? This is insane!"  
  
"No it's not ! Though we like to make people's dream come true we don't waste our time on muggles that hate us, so our radar only reads the wishes of wizards, and it read yours." Harry said.  
  
"You mean I'm a witch? Come on! I mean I'm not even eleven anymore!" She said in a way that made Harry want to laugh..  
  
"Yeah well..hmmm I'm not sure how to explain that either, all Dumbledore told me is that you might have a wizardry tendency within you, and that the muggle raising might have blocked that a bit, so.are you going to pack or not? Well, there's no rush actually, we still need to wait for the night bus. Pizza! May I?" He asked.  
  
"Uh..sure." She shook her head looking bemused at the boy in front of her.  
  
"I wanna call my mom." She spoke again. "My mother would NEVER let me travel with an unknown person specially from the male sex. Not ever."  
  
"UH, I no." He Said with his mouth full of pizza.  
  
"You don't what?" Michelle asked.  
  
"NO I said, I KNOW!" Harry answered having problems to swallow all he put in his mouth.  
  
"She would never let me go." Michelle repeated heading for the phone.  
  
"Yeah well, the thing is, Voldemort does exist and his target now are muggles or muggle born wizards and witches, so we're doing all we can to take them and their families to safe places.by the way I don't know how I made Sirius give me that much information.oh well. So you're family BELIEVES and KNOWS about us now, and we'll protect them, but we asked to take you to Hogwarts and as they know you will be safer there.they agreed." He explained.  
  
"You mean that if I hadn't made that wish you'd never know I'm a witch?" Michelle was stunned, if that was true, then there sure must be fate and that sort of thing.  
  
"Well not really. The wizardry world is aware they're system is not perfect so they search for muggles with wizardry tendency like you. We had someone in touch with you.."  
  
"With me? Who? How? I didn't even make new friends!"  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Anyway Potter, * what the hell am I doing? * how do you know all this? I thought they always left you out of things."  
  
Harry pouted but nodded. "I put some pressure on Sirius when he said there was something he wanted me to do."  
  
"He asked you to come here? I mean, they're always fussing over your safety and then ask you to do something like this?" Michelle said reading in Harry's face there was more to it.  
  
"Well, he actually just asked me to write you a letter, but then I said that if there's something to be done it has to be well done and blah blah blah. He gave in."  
  
"Oh, did you come alone?"  
  
"What an interrogatory..but I understand. NO I didn't. I wanted to bring Ron and Mione with me but Dumbledore said it was too much danger. Can you go pack now?"  
  
"But you said..oh alright."  
  
After she packed, they actually engaged a nice conversation about muggle and wizard world and how amazing it was to meet Harry Potter, and Michelle made Harry watch her copy of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets" . Harry wouldn't stop laughing at Malfoy and Snape, wondering how it would be when they made a movie of his third year and Snape showed up in a dress in Lupin's class, but he fell silent with the serious parts of the movie impressed with how realistic the special effects were.  
  
"It's time now." He said looking at a watch on the wall.  
  
"Oh ok." Michelle turned of the TV and headed to the door with the taller boy. Little after he got in she went upstairs and changed into some jeans and a orange t-shirt, she wouldn't stay in her pajama's would she?  
  
"How long are we staying there?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. At least a week or two I think, but if you turn out to be a witch and your family agrees you might study there! All you have to do is pass the test." He said excitedly. He had really like Michelle from the start, because of the way she handled meeting Harry Potter, not that it was a special way but.she seemed nice. Harry thought as he gave passage to the red haired girl and she got in the bus that had instants ago stopped by her door.  
  
"More tests? Even when I meet Harry Potter I have to take test?" She said meaning to sound miserable and making Harry laugh heartedly.  
  
"Yeah, imagine how I felt after finding out being Harry Potter didn't give you all that many privileges."  
  
They sat in the back of the bus talking in a low tone as to not wake the other passengers.  
  
"How will we get there?" She asked.  
  
"With the Hogwarts Express why!"  
  
"The whole train just for us?" She asked.  
  
"Well, not really some wizards that have meetings with Dumbledore will be there, and also professor Snape. He was assigned to come with me, but we both thought it better for him to wait here. You might have gotten scared." He said.  
  
"With an older guy at my door step you mean." She agreed.  
  
"No, at his sight at all." He answered making them both laugh receiving a "Shhhh" Fro, the person "sleeping" in the seat before them.  
  
"If I pass the tests.what year will I get in?"  
  
"No idea." Harry answered. They both soon fell asleep but soon were waken up to go to the Express.  
  
"Thanks Tom." Harry told the driver as he helped Michelle out of the train.  
  
"Here we are. Ready to cross?" He asked pointing to the wall.  
  
"This will be sooooo awesome!!!" Michelle yelled as Harry took her hand and started to run towards the wall and soon the were gone, on the other side.  
  
"WOW!" She whispered making Harry smile.  
  
"Pretty amazing huh? Wait 'till you see Hogwarts. Better not have heart conditions." He joked.  
  
"Oh I don't." She laughed.  
  
"There you are Mr. Potter. Missy." Snape addressed Michelle.  
  
"Oh, hello sir. I'm looking forward to work with you, I heard you are a strict teacher, but nonetheless a good one." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh and who told you that?" Snape asked slightly skeptical.  
  
"OH sir, your fame is out of boundaries." She answered grinning ad entered the train.  
  
"WHAT was THAT?" Harry yelled.  
  
"What?" Michelle looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"You made Snape almost smile genuinely!"  
  
"I'm good sucking up to teachers." She grinned as Harry followed her stunned.  
  
"Why are you following me? You're the one suppose to show me the way! I want to see every compartment you ever stayed on." She demanded.  
  
After a quick journey they reached a compartment in the front of the train quite far from the wizards having a serious discussion in the other end of the train.  
  
"We don't want to have to talk in low voices do we?" Harry asked knowing the answer, but receiving a nod from Michelle anyway. "Here was where I sat this year when coming to Hogwarts. Let's sit here."  
  
"Ok." Michelle said and pretty soon it all became quiet, what Harry didn't enjoy considering the happy girl he was talking to minutes ago. They were sitting in front of each other in separate benches, and Harry could see her looking out the window. She seemed quiet, serene, pretty, but somehow unsettled.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'm scared. I don't know what to do once we reach there, and I'll miss my family. I.I don't know how people will receive me. I mean I'll be the different one for arriving only about three months before the classes end." She said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about being seen as different. I'm a walking guide to how go through that. And I'm sure Ron, Mione, Ginny, Colin, Neville, Dean, Seamus..well I'm sure all my friends will like you. And if you get to go to Hogwarts, even if not in my group or house, be sure I'll be your friend ok?" He said.  
  
"Really? That's nice to know." She said feeling touched by her recently formed friendship, with no one other than The Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Really."  
  
"I'm touched," She said in a mock tone and they started to cheerfully talk again.  
  
"How do Ron and Hermione looked like?" She asked.  
  
"You'll meet them."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to know if they look like we think they do. I mean the books describe but we always picture differently and I wanted to know if the movies chose the right actors, I mean Dan is great, but he doesn't look like you." She said.  
  
"Who looks better? Him or me?" Harry joked.  
  
"I don't even believe what I'm about to say, I quite like Dan but a..you." She said blushing and making Harry laugh.  
  
"It's probably because I'm older, I had more time to develop my beauty." He joked.  
  
"I didn't think you were this conceited! I thought it was Malfoy's job!" Michelle laughed forgetting her blushing.  
  
* She looks nice when she laughs.* Harry thought.  
  
"What are you staring at? You didn't tell me how they look!" Michelle woke Harry from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well Ron has fiery red hair, so it's probably a lot redder than the one the actor that played him did. Its' a Weasley red, unmistakable. He's tall, taller than me, probably about hmmm.he's about 6'2 tall(+ -188 cm)."  
  
"Wow that's a lot! How tall are you?" Michelle asked amazed.  
  
"I'm 6 feet tall(+- 1,82m), he's two inches taller." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, but you're tall anyway, but well go on."  
  
"Well, I assume you know Ron's personality, hot tempered, funny, good friend. Oh he has some freckles too and blue eyes."  
  
"Now Hermione." Michelle felt really excited about all this.  
  
"Well she's pretty, she changed a lot on our last year's vacation. Her hair is not so messy anymore." He laughed. "She has brown eyes, the sort of brown sort of dark blond hair, she's tall.."  
  
"Tall?? Emma is not tall..well, she's young but."  
  
"Oh no, Herm was always tall, not taller than us but until we were thirteen she was taller than me, Ron was always tallest though. Boys grow a lot when they're around thirteen, fourteen."  
  
"Cool.I can't wait to meet them!"  
  
"I'm sure they can't wait to meet you too." Harry smiled at Michelle's wide eyes.  
  
"They are expecting me? They actually want to meet me? Oh boy! How badly I wish people could see me now! I'm like..entering a book here dude..sorry about the dude thing."  
  
Harry laughed heartedly. "Sure they're waiting for you. You think Ron would miss anything new at Hogwarts? Or that Hermione would actually let him wander alone ANYWHERE?"  
  
"Right.so..in the books, it's kind of a..well it implies Ron and Hermione like each other, is that real?" Michelle asked shyly.  
  
"Real? It should be a prophecy! They fight more than a cat and a mouse but if one of them scratches their finget the other one almost dies! They're always teasing each other. Well last year they still just fought and pretended not to care about each other, this year they're more fun to be around, always joking. If we don't open our eyes they'll be dating by next term."  
  
"COOL!"  
  
= ^_^ = 0_o +_+ ^_^ ~_~ O_O L0_0K 


	2. Chapter 2

"How long will it take?!" Hermione passed from side to side in the platform.  
  
"Calm down Hermione! The girl's a muggle it probably took a lot of time convincing her to come, and they had to wait for the night bus anyway."  
  
"By Merlin! What if she didn't come? I've..we've.oh well getting in touch with her for quite a while! She's a witch! She can't not come!"  
  
"Well then calm down, if she's a witch she will come!" Ron said in a loud voice as he rubbed his hands.. "It's cold here, let's wait for them inside. We've been here for an hour and you didn't like any of my ideas to get warm." He grinned.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione slapped him on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Well than shut up will you? I'm nervous here." She yelled.  
  
"Oh come on, it seems like you're getting married! Don't worry about pleasing her, how could she not like you?" She asked getting and "Aww" From Hermione as she pinched his cheeks.  
  
"I'll sure never say THAT again!" Ron shoved off her arm and turned around.  
  
"You can do cute things Ron." She mocked him laughing. "Now sit down, we're waiting for them HERE! And no warming plans."  
  
"Fine, fine. Don't you dare call me cute again!" He said backing away as Hermione tried to pinch him again.  
  
"You really don't need to ask much for me to do that." She answered.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stop calling you cute."  
  
"Are you calling me ugly Hermione?" He asked turning red.  
  
"Oh man! You look like one of those girls with their boyfriends. 'Do I look nice in this dress?' Sure honey. 'What do you mean sure? You should've said fantastic!' Fine next time you ask for the tenth time I'll say it. Oh please!" She turned her back to him.  
  
"Fighting already?!" They heard a happy shout and raised their heads to see a smiling Harry with a scared and uneasy girl right beside him.  
  
"Haree!" Ron and Harry hugged and tapped and did the sort of thing boys do to say hello(which is funny to watch).  
  
"Hey." He and Hermione said together hugging more tenderly than bears.  
  
"How did it go?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think I succeeded." Harry pulled Michelle by the arm bringing her forward.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, and that's Hermione Granger. Guys, this is Michelle." He said amused at Michelle's amazement.  
  
"Hi Micheeeelle." Ron said as if talking to a baby.  
  
"Cut it out Ron, she's not retarded! Hey Michelle, how's it going?" Hermione offered her a hand and they gave to chaste kisses on each cheek.  
  
"What's so amusing about her?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow as the younger girl just started at the tall witch in front of her.  
  
"She's so pretty.and tall.I thought..she..short..and.she's not like Emma.at all, I mean Emma is cute..but"  
  
"Well apparently all of us look better in real life than in the movie huh Michelle?" Harry asked.  
  
"What movie?!" Ron asked.  
  
"Remember how we found out they're writing books on us 'cause of Skeeter? Well I found out we're the main characters.and we have movies!" Harry shouted.  
  
"MOVIES? Like the ones we watched at Hermione's this vacation? Like the ones everybody watches and gets to know who we are?! OH MAN I'M IN A MOOOOVIE!!" Ron jumped.  
  
"I told you he'd be excited." Harry told Michelle.  
  
"STOP! Ron you're scaring Michelle here, and me too." Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Oh sorry!" He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Ew ew get away!"  
  
Harry just looked at Michelle and they both laughed getting sideway glances from the other two.  
  
"Come on, let's get inside." Hermione said taking Michelle's arm and walking in fron of the boys.  
  
"I hope she doesn't turn the girl into a book worm."  
  
"I hear that!" Hermione stick her tongue out but soon turned back to Michelle.  
  
"So, did you look around? It's kind of dark but you can feel how big it is." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah.I just, I still can't believe this is happening to me. It's so amazing I don't have words to describe..so it sounds like I'm not liking, but I am, this is so."  
  
"Overwhelming?" The older girl asked.  
  
"Exactly. Do you think the others will like me?"  
  
"Of course they will! You might seem a little bit shy now, because this is all new, but I'm sure you're not that shy. I mean no one could be as shy as I was."  
  
"But you always raise your hand to answer what the teachers ask!" Michelle protested.  
  
"Well, that's not being out going. I bet you did this before.didn't you ever hear the teacher ask something and no one would answer or everybody would but wrongly, and you just knew the answer but was afraid to raise your hand and be wrong? And then you just throw it all up, take the chance and answers it? I feel like that every time a teacher asks something.I can't control it." Hermione blushed. "But please don't think I'm a book worm. I've been one, and I do read a lot but nothing.."  
  
"Don't worry." Michelle interrupted. "I know you're not a book worm, the problems are those misunderstanding boys that know nothing about girls! We're always more responsible, and we are mantally two years older than boys our age." She said winning Hermione's heart(as a friend..I can't believe I live in a world I still have to explain that it is as a friend.)  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So a.talking about older boys, did you go visit Viktor Krum last year?" Michelle heard a loud cough from behind them, obviously Ron.  
  
"Yes, I did, it was great! I'll tell you all about it. But if you're asking if we're dating the answer is no, just don't ask why a threw a famous, rich, intelligent, good looking, nice guy away." Hermione said.  
  
"I think red is your color." Michelle whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I mean..I meant as a.he's from a Bulgaria or some place like ten times colder than here! It's all gray and.a..."  
  
"Ok ok, you're not getting away with that, but I'll forgive you." Hermione smiled.  
  
"SO red IS your color then?"  
  
"Michelle don't step there, mined ground." Hermione warned.  
  
"So it is!" Michelle said happily changing the subject before Hermione could react.  
  
"Hullo there! Ye the new girl eh?" A huge man asked as they reached the big oak doors.  
  
"Yes, this is Michelle. Michelle, this is Hagrid." Hermione said.  
  
"Hagrid! You're one of my favorite characters!"  
  
"Oh..characters? Anyway it's nice to meet ye too. Ye'r welcome to Hogwarts." He said giving a bone crushing hug to the young girl.  
  
"I'll take ye to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Follow." He said taking the lead through the empty hallways.  
  
"It's pass curfew." Hermione explained.  
  
"Hagrid, you said you were owling Charlie to ask news about Norbert. How did that go?" Ron asked catching up with the girls.  
  
"Oh! I'm very happy! Charlie says Norbert found a girl..Dragon girl, they've had a baby!"  
  
"So you're a granddad!" Ron said cheerfully patting Hagrid's back and smiling at his flushed face.  
  
"There ye go. Pumpkin Juice." Hagrid said as the stairs started to show up. "Just go up there." She told Michelle.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Michelle, I'll wait for you here to lead you wherever Dumbledore says your going to sleep ok?" Harry offered.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks."  
  
"Well, we'll be going to the common room now. Lot's of homework. It was great to meet you Michelle. I really hope you get to study, here and most of all as a Gryffindor." Hermione said.  
  
"Same here Chelle." Hermione slapped his arm making Michelle chuckle. They turned away and headed for the Gryffindor Tower still talking.  
  
"I'm not letting you do your homework." Ron said.  
  
"What are you talking about? How will you try to stop me?"  
  
"Oh! Lot's of chocolate baby." He grinned.  
  
"Don't call me baby." She protested.  
  
"Baby."  
  
"Moron." She sped up leaving him behind.  
  
"Hey yo, calm down!" He ran after her.  
  
"Those two are priceless." Michelle told Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah, quite a show. Well, good luck in there."  
  
"Thanks. See you soon. Bye."  
  
"See ya." Harry said and turned around standing against the wall.  
  
~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~ // ~  
  
Dumbledore heard a nock.  
  
"Come in. Oh, young Michelle. Please take a sit."  
  
Michelle was bemused. Dumbledore was unexplainable, he did look like people described him, and at the same time didn't look like that at all. He was so full of magic, it was like he was the proof to the existence of magic, essencial.really magical.  
  
"Please sit down." He repeated calming smiling broadly and indicating a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem dear.I understand this must be very different for you. Did you have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yes, very nice."  
  
He smiled. "I assume Harry told you we have a system to find witches and wizards our own system failed to find, and also told you about the Shining star didn't he?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Good. Well we spoke to your family, everything is arranged, protection against, You-Know-Who attacks has been made and I assure your family is in the least safer than before. I assume you are very curious to how we will decide if you will study here or not right?" Dumbledore never stopped smiling.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Well, first you'll take a test, our professor Minerva Macgonagall and myself will interview you and also give you a paper test with questions about your opinions and such. This test is very decisive to determinate if a muggle born child is a potential wizard or not. If you succeed on that test, which I'm sure you will, we will contact your parents and warn them you'll be staying longer, of course if you agree. Yes?" He interrupted himself seeing a question in Michelle's eyes.  
  
"If I pass.what year will I go to?"  
  
"Oh yes, I was getting to that. We might have to put you in the first year because you never had contact with magic before, but we think it'd be a shame so you will stay here with us for about three months, that means until the term is over. During this time you will take a test to see if you have any knowledge at all of magic, so we know where we're suppose to start. The teachers will tutor you privately and you will also attend to class with the first years in your first month. As you will be here for three months in each month you will learn what other student learned in a year. First month, first, year, second month second year and third month, third year. In the mid of all that you will take several tests required by the teachers and will have to study very hard, which is why I told the teachers it's not unfair to the ones that took a year studying. Are you up to it?"  
  
"Yes sir. We have a lot of pressure in our muggle schools, I will try as hard as I can."  
  
"It's nice to hear that. By what I said it seems we'll hide you under so many books, but please don't think that. The teachers will always be there to help you. In case you pass the first year tests and show knowledge you will start attending classes with the second year, and if that repeats itself with the third year."  
  
"But than in the next term when I get to study here ,assuming I pass everything, I'll attend to the fourth year. One year ahead! That's so cool!"  
  
"Well our parents mentioned money problems which would never stop you from studying here, but I understand they don't rely on strangers. In case you pass the second month an think it's too much pressure we will stop there and in the next term you will attend the third year, in case you handle it, you'll go straight to the fourth. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No sir. I'm ok with it." She smiled.  
  
"Good. When you pass you admission test Hagrid will take you to Hogsmead to buy your supplies. Normally students buy it at Diagon Alley, but we have all the supplies here, so there is no reason for you to take a longer Journey. Though Mr. Olivander will come here so you can take your wand. All clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. I'm very excited about it."  
  
"Good. For now you will stay in private rooms until you pass the test and are sorted into a house. I will take you there myself. I need a walk."  
  
"Sir, Harry..Potter is out there waiting to take me where I'm suppose to stay." Michelle explained.  
  
"Oh yes, the company of young ones is always more pleasant." Dumbledore said.  
  
"No sir, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Don't worry young one. I understand. I need to see Professor Snape anyway. Tell Mister Potter you'll be staying at the quarters right next to the Gryffindor house. I assume it will be good for you to stay near your new friends. This is the password Only you and I know, I know for security reasons, you to get in the room." He smiled handing her a piece of parchment.  
  
"Thank you sir." Michelle said walking down the stair and finding Harry sitting on the floor.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked.  
  
"Great..I guess. He said I'll have to take some tests to make sure I'm a witch and study like a mad man to catch up and see if I can go straight to my year instead of starting all from one. Even if I don stay a while longer I doubt you'll be seeing me. I'll be drowning on a pile of books." She pulled a face.  
  
"Oh.well we'll come to rescue from time to time. And it will be worth it. We'll be studying in the same school!" He said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Well I'm suppose to stay in the room right next to the Gryffindor Tower." She explained as he lead the way.  
  
"Great." 


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope she passes." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"She seems really cool." Colin added holding Ginny's hand and kissing her cheek.  
  
"You two get a room!" Rom blurted out jealous of his little sister.  
  
"Oh Ron! Like you and Hermione don't do that sort of thing!!" Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Don't put me in the middle of your dirty business." Hermione said.  
  
"Those two don't even need a wedding to sound married." Dean said earning a frown from Ron.  
  
"It's love." Seamus completed getting one of those nape of the neck slaps Hermione loves to give.  
  
"So?" They all heard Harry ask someone and saw Michelle leaving Dumbledore's office where she had been interviewed by Prof. MacGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
She pouted and looked down making Harry loose his smile and frown.  
  
"So?" He asked again.  
  
"I PASSED!" She yelled and ran towards him, they both hugged and Harry lifted her off her feet.  
  
"That's so great!" He dropped her when both noticed the stares and started to blush.  
  
"We have a new school mate!" Hermione hugged the girl.  
  
"To bad you can't get in your forth year now, or we'd be classmates." Ginny said.  
  
"Well you can't expect her to graduate from Hogwarts in one year! She'll be going through three years in three months!" Hermione said.  
  
"I reeeally didn't want to be you." Ron said being nudged by Hermione.  
  
"You two should get better excuses to get physical contact." Harry said grinning.  
  
" I sure have a reason to make physical contact with you right now!" Hermione said and Ron pretended to punch Harry.  
  
"This is so great!!! Tomorrow Hagrid will take me to buy my supplies, you guys want to come?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sure! Now let's go have lunch! I'm starving." Ron said.  
  
"You always are!" Hermione cut back.  
  
"Starving for your love." Dean said with a face.  
  
They all laughed, save Hermione and Ron obviously, though Ron fought hard not to burst into laughter.  
Michelle's acceptance in the school had been really good and it was only her second meal. Girls from Hofflepuff and Revenclaw were already talking to her and she felt home. Michelle never thought she'd feel so fine somewhere else, away from her friends and family, and she actually felt guilty for not missing her family much, but it had been only one day she was away and nearly two she didn't see them.  
  
This was the first time she wore robes and witch clothing, they were all borrowed from Ginny because Hermione's were too long and though Michelle was thin Ginny's robes felt quite tight. She couldn't wait to buy new ones. She just had no idea where her parents would take the money from.but after all, this school only had to be paid once and she could very well use the money the paid her school every month.  
  
The next day was Sunday, they woke early in the morning to reach Hogsmead before all the students crowded the place and by eleven they bought everything except robes.  
  
"Come on girls! We won't go buy robes with you, we did nothing ot be tortured, but let's go eat lunch first!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Ron Weasley are you out of your mind?! Go you boys eat lunch and do whatever you want. This will be a girls afternoon and we'll eat later. If the girls are hungry and want to eat it's ok, but I won't. Do you really think I'd try on robes after eating?! I'd look a whale with a swollen stomach!" Hermione scolded.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "She and her girl fatness stuff.I just don't get it so I don't get near it. I'm afraid it might be contagious."  
  
They laughed and talked a little more and then separated. The boys went to eat lunch and check out some quidditch books and the girls went to buy robes, except Ginny who in the last minute decided to go with Colin.  
  
"Michelle you look great in those!" Hermione said as the shorter girl tried on a midnight blue robe.  
  
"Thanks, but you've said that to all the four I've tried so far, I have money to buy five robes and I still have about ten to try. You look great in all you've tried too! Specially the green one." Michelle said.  
  
"Yeah right, but thanks. And don't worry ,if you want to buy another robe besides the five ones I'll give it to you, it must be hard to pick, it all looks good on you, I'm the one who is too fat here."  
  
Michelle just glared. "I have a friend who says this sort of stuff, and her luck is that we live in different countries or she'd be dead by now, so watch your back!"  
  
"Ok, ok. So, how did you meet this friend?" Hermione asked.  
  
"By the internet."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. It reminds me I need to check my e-mail. Let's finish here and then I'll check." Hermione smiled.  
  
"But electronic stuff don't work in Hogwarts." Michelle said puzzled.  
  
"Well, maybe not in Hogwarts, but they do here, and plus it's not like it's a real computer, I just transfigure something. Would you like to try?"  
  
"Yes! It would be so cool if I could talk to my friends like that!" Michelle said.  
  
"Well than lets pay an go."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"Here, let me transfigure that for you." Hermione said as they sat in a empty corner of an old café. "Ok, just do as you would normally. I'll sit right there."  
  
"Oh, ok, I was hoping we would sit together." Michelle said. "But I understand, e-mail is private stuff." She said and Hermione smiled.  
Computer Screen:  
  
Michu just entered.  
  
Melwen: Hey! How is everything?  
  
Michu: GREAT! I'm actually studying at a boarding school, in England.  
  
Melwen: NO WAY! OH MAN YOU ARE SO FRAKIN' LUCKY!!!!  
  
Michu: Lol. I met a girl that reminds me of you.  
  
Melwen: Really? What's her name?  
  
Michu: Hermione Granger.  
  
Melwen: Stop that! I'm not THAT much of a book worm!  
  
Michu: LMAO, you'd never believe it anyway.  
  
Melwen: I have news too, I had such a great time today! And I'll probably be able to send you pictures soon.  
  
Michu: Finally! The only thing that is bad here is that I can't read your ficcy.  
  
Melwen: No prob. I'll sent it all to you when you come back, though if I was t ostart a new one Harry would most definitely have a new girlfriend, thought she'd be red haired too.  
  
Michu: What do you mean?  
  
Melwen: Nothing. I have to go now, I can't take to long today. Sorry.  
  
Michu: Neither can I, but I'm so glad I found you! Buh bye.  
  
Melwen: Bye!  
  
Real life screen(lol):  
  
"I'm done here, what about having lunch now?" Hermione offered.  
  
"Sounds good. I'm starving."  
  
"Ok. Then we go do something fun." Hermione laughed and pointed at a chocolate store.  
  
"I like that!" Michelle joked. 


	4. Chapter 4

"We found it." Hermione said sitting down acroos Harry and beside Ron at the breakfast table.  
  
"Found what?" Harry and Ron asked.  
  
"The invisibility spell." Michelle whispered.  
  
"The problem is that the potion we found is stronger and lasts longer but needs two months to be ready, and we don't have that time, the spell only lasts four hours, what should be enough for the trip, but the spell is too strong to be cast twice without a forty eight hours gap, so he would only perform the spell when entering the train so it lasts enough, and would have to manage another way to reach the train." Hermione explained.  
  
"I don't see why all the fuss, we won't get a train anyway" Ron said.  
  
Suddenly Michelle looked out the window and saw something. "Harry, what is that?" She pointed out.  
  
"Smoke." He answered.  
  
"Exactly!" She smiled brightly.  
  
"You think there's something burning?" He asked.  
  
"No." She answered standing up and Hermione swiftly followed her.  
  
"Then what is the matter?" Ron asked standing up as well.  
  
"It's moving." She answered getting out of sight and the boys ran to catch up with them.  
  
Michelle ran out of the castle to Hagrid's hut and Hermione walked right beside her as she knew as well what Michelle was doing.  
  
"Oh Why, Hullo!" Hagrid greeted happily as he heard a knock on his door and answered it.  
  
"Hi Hagrid." They all answered.  
  
"How can I help ye kids?"  
  
"Hagrid..i was wondering." Michelle started as he grabbed the half giant's arm and pulled him out of the hut. "What is that smoke in the sky?"  
  
"Oh it's smoke, from trains, that's why it moves." He answered and Harry grinned at Michelle.  
  
"But trains? Trains pass here during the year?" She asked playing innocent.  
  
"Why yes! They normally don't stop, but this time some wizards are suppose to meet Dumbledore and instead of setting the meeting for this weak he insisted it should be three days before the term ends." He answered.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid!" The younger girl kissed him in the cheek and ran off with her friends.  
  
"It seems Dumbledore is trying to help us." Harry said.  
  
"Of course he is! Officially Dumbledore is not suppose to know Sirius is here, nor help him, but secretly is no crime." Hermione smiled.  
  
"We should have guessed." Ron said.  
  
"We have all settled than, just not how he'll reach the platform." Ron continued.  
  
"Leave that to me. Soon you'll have more..interesting things to do" Michelle winked at Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Michelle was doing great with her classes and showing to be a real witch, meanwhile their plan to take Sirius Black out of Hogwarts was plotted, only needed to be put in action at the right time, and now Harry saw himself before a enormous and dangerous task. Talk to Ron..about Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I know it, everybody knows you like Hermione and it's more than clear she likes you back!"  
  
"It is?" In the heat of the argument Ron's eyes shinned with hope.  
  
"yes. And this stubbornness of yours is only getting in the way! Well you know how it's more ..common for boys to make the first move, and you know Hermione won't, she is more stubborn than you and you know it. So do something! You don't have to do something too obvious. Talk to her, send her a valentine, this second valentine came just in time!" Harry said calming down as he spoke.  
  
"You did this didn't you? You plotted this whole Valentine thing!" Ron looked outraged.  
  
"Would you talk to her in another occasion?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"See, I helped!" Harry grinned.  
  
"I didn't say I'll do anything!" Ron showed his stubborn self again.  
  
"Well than you are very very stupid! Because you're only going to be miserable seeing her with other boys and dating girls you don't like! Or do you think she'll be waiting for you her whole life? Specially now she's different, grown up, not so much of a book worm anymore. She's better at hiding her feelings than you Ron, she will hide just fine her pain, and besides making you give up it will make you suffer more." Harry said.  
  
"The big sentimental counselor Harry Potter spoke!" Ron mocked.  
  
"You know it's truth, even if it comes from me!"  
  
"Well, Weasleys are not good at hiding things." Ron blushed.  
  
"I know." Harry smiled. "Will you talk to her?" Harry asked with hope.  
  
"Yes. But under one condition." Ron agreed.  
  
"Anything!" Harry answered excitedly.  
  
"You should watch your words Potter." Ron imitated Malfoy and they both laughed only to argue a little more on what Ron had asked him.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermioneeeeee." Ron called whining like a baby.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hey no need to get mad ok? I.wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, shoot." She said coldly.  
  
"In private." Ron motioned to the students passing the hall.  
  
"Alright, where?"  
  
"Astronomy tower?" Ron asked.  
  
"No way! First of all today is that stupid Valentine thing, and the Astronomy Tower must be full of snogging couples, and if I went there with you people would.say things about us.."  
  
"Oh, so you don't want people to say things about us?" He asked.  
  
"Do you? I mean not even if I did date you would I want people seeing us.you know kissing.ew" She made a disgusted face that made Ron laugh a little. He could feel it was a fake one.  
  
"So let's go outside, to the courtyard."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They both walked and Hermione started to asked several times where were they going once Ron never quit walking.  
  
"Calm down. You'll see."  
  
In their walks after class with Harry and Michelle, Ron would usually disappear for a few minutes to explore the place, and now it was proving to be worth it.  
  
"Here we are." Ron motioned to a big tree which blocked the view to whatever was behind her.  
  
"Here?" Hermione asked with disdain.  
  
"No, around the tree." He explain.  
  
When Hermione finished walking the diameter of the tree trunk she was stricken by the beauty of what she saw. It was a garden with all kind of flowers, of all types of color. It was a sight you did not want, and could not avert your eyes from.  
  
"Ron, this is beautiful.how did you find this place?" She asked spinning around to take in all the place.  
  
"In our walks, when I disappeared. Come here." Ron took her arm and pulled them down to sit on the ground.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked in a obviously brighter mood.  
  
"Well..I wanted to.a.I wanted .it's quite simple but..I a..wanted to give you this." Ron handed Hermione a parchment which she eagerly opened.  
  
The background was a picture of Hermione and Ron standing side by side. Ron with his hands beside his back leaning in to kiss Hermione's cheek and her blushing furiously., and it just said: I simply adore you. Be my valentine.  
  
Hermione was wide eyed and speechless.  
  
"So?" Ron asked frowning.  
  
"Ron, I..I don't know.it's a..." She trailed off.  
  
"It's alright, no need to answer, I can take the hint." He said angrily starting to stand u pbut Hermione held his arm.  
  
"Ron, I didn't say no..I just.I'm surprised."  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione's shyness and leaned in to kiss her, but his lips only touched hers for the briefest moment as she turned away. He just got up furious and she followed.  
  
"You always make things hard! Why can't you accept this? I know you like me back! I can feel it! Why won't you stop being stubborn? I got over my pride." He said aloud.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know I'm something you need to get over your pride to try to kiss!" She said furiously.  
  
"Oh no! Don't try to turn this to your side! You know what I meant, but forget it, maybe you should indeed date Viktor Krum, live somewhere cold so your icy person won't melt."  
  
"Are you calling me heartless? Don't you dare!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, I'm the one here putting out my heart to a girl I like and know likes me back and end up humiliated by her stupid pride, but still, I should apologize for putting you through this!" Ron was a red as his hair and he suddenly turned around to live but Hermione held tight on his arm, strongly enough to make him turn around and face her. But before he could yell at her or say something mean Hermione threw an arm around his neck and cupped his face with the other kissing him passionately.  
  
It took a while for them to brak apart.  
  
"I suppose I can take that as a yes? You do want to be my girlfriend." Ron breathed.  
  
"You might.I do want you to be my boyfriend." She grinned into the kiss.  
  
"Here we go with the feminist stuff." He said in a mock distressed face.  
  
"You are the one who likes me, it's the price to pay for the beauty here." She joked.  
"I can't believe they're together!" Michelle said still running away from the garden, holding Harry's arm.  
  
"But they are!"  
  
"That is so cool! Harry you are a genius!" She smiled.  
  
"I know, but I'm not a runner, stop please, we're far away enough." He asked gasping for air.  
  
"Sorry." Michelle blushed. "That reminds me that in two days our Snuffles operation will be on." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but we can talk about that later, I kind of wanted to a.give you a valentine card." He said blushing.  
  
"YOU DID?" Michelle asked in her explosive way.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I..kind of made you a valentine card too.but I was hoping I would never have to deliver." Her face matched Harry's on the color, deep red. "Here."  
  
She handed him the card first. "I don't know where I took the courage but." She interrupted herself to laugh with Harry of what the card said. It had Harry's picture flying on a broomstick and going wide eyed like in cartoon when looking at Michelle and falling of his broom; and the card only said : Happy Valentine pretty boy.  
  
"It's great, thanks. I accept yours, will you accept mine? It's not exactly a card though." He said as the little box he had in front of him transformed into a bouquet with about thirty different flowers, all colorful and beautiful, but in the group it looked quite a mess.  
  
"What does it mean?" Michelle rose an eyebrow.  
  
"It means that everyone is special in it's own way, and that to me you are special in every way."  
  
*awwww * Michelle blushed even more.  
  
"Do..Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry said nervously fidgeting.  
  
1. Harry Potter, famous character of millions' copy sold book.Michelle, student, Harry Potter freak ,Michelle, Harry, wants Michelle as girlfriend.Harry Potter likes me * Michelle's mind was spinning.  
  
"WHAT?" She asked in complete puzzlement.  
  
Harry smiled down at her and took one step forward. "I know we're young, and have two years of difference in age, but I really do like you, and I intend to be a very good first boyfriend, a very good only boyfriend." He said possessively. "Do you agree?" She asked smiling at Michelle's still surprised face.  
  
Michelle only nodded and Harry stepped even closer to lean in and give Michelle's first kiss. The sweetest kiss.  
  
"Awwww the new couple of Hogwarts!" They heard someone say and turned around blushing, watching Ron and Hermione step out of a bush.  
  
"You we..re watc. hing?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Well, that old sentence, you show me yours I'll show you mine." Ron grinned.  
  
"That's why you told me where you'd meet Hermione! So I'd go there and you could follow me after!" Harry was surprised.  
  
"Well, that and the fact you saved us the trouble of telling you guys."  
  
"Well, everybody is happy, committed.." Michelle joked and the others shifted on their feet uneasily.  
  
"We better go back to our dorms now." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes." There was a silent agreement Harry and Michelle should go in front and Hermione and Ron quite a few steps back.  
  
"So Ron, how did Harry persuade you to come talk to me?"  
  
Ron glared at her. "Yo..you.knew?"  
  
"Well, I doubted you would have reached the get over your pride conclusion on your own." She said making him mad, but as every intelligent women, knowing what to do, squeezed his hand a little tighter on her own and kissed his flushed cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, well, I told him I'd do it under one condition." He said looking at his friends walking before them and grinning at the couple's entwined hands.  
  
"You didn't tell him to go talk to Michelle did you?" She asked glaring from Ron to Harry and so on.  
  
"Of course not, what do you take me for?!" He said in mock angry. "I just told him to show his Gryffindor courage."  
  
They both grinned watching the cute couple before them and kept walking. ...................................  
  
Michelle quietly walked to the platform with Snuffles in a collar.  
  
"What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone at night?" A tall friendly wizard the had just got out of the train asked.  
  
"Well, I have my wand and I think my dog can protect me." She said innocently.  
  
"Well, does Dumbledore allow dogs here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was very attached to him.but he has a special place."  
  
"And does he allow you to come here at night?" The wizard kept asking.  
  
"Yes, but he does not allow me to talk to strangers, so please don't mention I spoke to you?" She asked.  
  
"Ok dear, don't worry. I should be going now."  
  
Right then about ten wizards left with him and Michelle took Sirius to a dark corner where he would perform the spell on himself once she was to weak and young for it. Once Sirius was inside the train and carefully pressed against the window of the last cabin Michelle felt safe enough to go back to the castle.  
"How did it go?" Harry jumped in front of her from a dark corner anxiously waiting for an answer forgetting he could frighten her.  
  
"Easy. Very easy actually. I hope it all turns out alright." She said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"What about you exams? " Harry changed the subject.  
  
"I'm a forth year." She answered happily  
  
"I'm sad we'll have to stay two months away.I mean I doubt Dumbledore will allow me to go to your house see you, or even stay at the Burrow."  
  
"All because of what you did this term right Harry? You have a lot to explain. Oh, and I have a surprise. Dumbledore allowed you to go to the Burrow, and I was invited too." She said smiling as they walked back inside.  
  
In the two days that passed Harry and Michelle were like glue and already the most famous couple of Hogwarts. But unfortunately everything that is good ends, or at least is interrupted.  
  
..................................  
  
That night Michelle could barely rest she kept dreaming she had met Harry Potter and that she has help Sirius Black to escape and was a Marauder. But it soon was over when she woke up with a start.  
  
"Huh?" She said as she opened her eyes to see her mother lightly shaking her.  
  
"It was all a dream wasn't it?" She asked.  
  
"What honey?" Susan asked but Michelle didn't answer. "Well there is someone waiting for you down there, maybe you should get dressed quickly and go. Your bags are down there already."  
  
"Bags?" She asked as her mother lost patience and started to tug a shirt down her arms.  
  
After dressed Michelle ran down to the living room only to find a boy waiting for her. Harry Potter. He stood smiling at her.  
  
"I thought it was a dream." She said as she ran to him hesitantly and they hugged. Soon Hermione and Ron showed up.  
  
"Mom is waiting for us, she's making a really great lunch." Ron said. Yes, now Michelle remember, she was going to spend the last two weeks of vacation at the Burrow.  
  
"If this is not a dream I have to go up there and tell Martha." She said.  
  
"Tell who?" Hermione asked a little to strongly.  
  
"Do you want to come and watch?" The three of the refused and she went runnig up to her room.  
  
Computer Screen:  
  
Michu: You have no idea what happened to me!!!!  
  
Melwen: Let me guess.you met Harry Potter? Lol  
  
Michu: How did you know??!!  
  
Melwen: You're funny. You told me you asked to a Shining star to meet Harry Potter.  
  
Michu: Right and I did! And I'm dating him!!!  
  
Melwen: Really????? Let me guess...Hermione is dating Ron and..Sirius Black belongs to the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Michu: HOW DID YO UKNOW ALL THAT?  
  
Melwen: Come on Michelle..I read the books.  
  
Michu: Oh.right..  
  
Melwen: See, if you hadn't wished that to the shining star you wouldn't have met Harry potter. Lol, But you wouldn't have met him either if they didn't have their radar system right?  
  
Michu: Wait a minute, I never told you about that!  
  
Melwen: Of course you did.  
  
Michu: They said someone was in touch with me..you're a book worm who thinks is fat huh.  
  
Melwen: I'm not a book worm!  
  
Michu: I know who you are!  
  
Melwen: No you don't!  
  
Real Life Screen:  
  
Michelle left the computer turned on and ran downstairs only to find Hermione typing behind a laptop.  
  
"Hi Martha, I finally meet you." Michelle grinned.  
  
"Uh.Hi..." Hermione closed the computer and they all laughed.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Michelle laughed.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Ok not the best end but Michelle was arguing with me..and plus..Sorry about the lack of romance.. 


End file.
